alone and in pain
by ryanlovr16
Summary: Sakura was kidnap by akatsuki, hoping to lure naruto and gaara to them. Deidara and sakura get off to a bad start. they become close. what will happen?will they fall on love? is going to leave her out cold? sakdei fanfic.hope you like.


The coldness blew against my skin, and the rain dropped down on my head, as I walked through the dark streets of konaha. I walked as fast as I could to get home, because for some reason I didn't feel safe. It would take me at least 30 minutes before I would make it home. I never realized that I was being watched by a pair of blue eyes. My pace picked up faster as I heard the faint sounds of one single angered raven haired man chasing after me. Not realizing that I isn't the only ninja around here, the raven haired boy appeared in front of me. I took a step back as he took a step toward me. I made a quick turn on my hell and ran as fast as I could the opposite way then sasuke was standing. After about a few minutes of running, his chakras signature finally disappeared. I finally got tired and fell to my knees, not being able to walk anymore.

I wanted to get back home, but my feet simply refused to stand and walk. I looked around and saw that no one was around, so I crawled and the sakura tree, and instantly fell asleep. I had forgotten all about sasuke chasing after me. I slept for a few hours. Some branches near by me started to rustle and crack. My eyes shot open and looked around to see nothing but the sun, forgetting to look behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I began to scream. I turned around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw temari and her younger siblings standing there.

We stood there in awkward silence until temari said something. " What are you doing out here sleeping? You didn't sleep out here, last night did you ?" Temari asked her worriedly. Gaara already knew the answer. He had past by her last night when she was sleeping, and also everything with the uchiha before she had fallen asleep. I looked at temari. "well yea, but…you see… it is a long story!" I said, rubbing my right arm, witch was still asleep. I smiled fakely at temari. Temari knew that is was a fake smile the moment my lips pointed upwardly.

I stared at her, hoping she wouldn't ask me what happened, especially in front of gaara, after all, he was her boyfriend. "Well, you want to explain to me what exactly happened, sakura?" She asked. I stared at her for moment thinking if I should say anything in front of my beloved gaara. " Sure, but can we go somewhere to eat, and I can tell you while we are eating and I will pay for everything." I said to them, They all nodded at me. Then we walked to the ramen shop to eat some ramen.

IN THE RAMEN SHOP…

We sat at a 4 seated table eating ramen and drinking some sweat tea. "so, start talking, my dearest friend!" Temari said mockingly. I explained everything to them as I slowly ate my ramen and drank my tea. "so sasuke tried to kidnap you, but the attempt failed because he was getting to tired to actually catch you?" Temari suggested to he question : I don't know why he quit chasing me.. I satred down at the rest of my ramen. Then looked up at gaara. I could feel his emotions but I couldn't see them. He was angry, oh he was very angry. I thought that I would never see gaara angry, but he looked angrier than he usually does. I began to worry.

'_Im going to kill that Uchiha when I see him again, for messing with __**my**__ cheery blossom.' He thought to himself, trying to imagine sasuke stuck in his sand being killed. He smirked at the thought. His attention went away from his mind to the pinked haired kuinicha that was sitting in front of him. His cherry blossom.' he thought to himself. _

_I smiled at gaara seeing that he was smirking at me, or rather, at something. To my surprise, he smiled back. I could feel the blush coming. I turned my head so I wasn't looking at him. I didn't want to blush. Gaara and I had decided to keep our relationship down low for now. No one knew, not even temari and Kankuro. It was plain secret. I looked at temari who was staring at gaara, sensing her little brothers rage. " Why are you getting so mad gaara?" She asked. He looked at her, and then got from the table, and walked away. I looked the way he left and turned my slightly, and was in complete shock when I saw two men sitting at the table, with black cloaks, with red cloud decorations. I knew where those guys came from, but I couldn't remember the exact name. Then it all of a sudden hit me. They are Takatsuki members._

_I looked back at temari, who happened to be staring at me the whole time that I was turned around. I glanced back at the two members, to see that they both were staring at me. I looked back at temari, who was still staring at me. "Alright now, sakura. Whats going on between you and my little brother?" She said. My started to get a deep shade of red. Temari raised an eyebrow at that. Now that I was blushing. She new exactly what was going on. "Gaara and I wanted to keep it a secret that we were dating for awhile." I said. She looked at me and nodded in approval. "Well, we need to be going." Temari stood and walked away, along with her other brother, kankuro. I paid for the meals, and started walking to go and find gaara. I looked around for hours but there was no sign of the red headed. I was about to turn around leave when I saw him walking up to me. I smirked and started to meet him, that way he didn't have to walk so far to meet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to the park, until we finally got the water fall at the end of the park._


End file.
